


Super High School Level High

by animenutcase



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (Nearly) All Of Them, Dangan Ronpa Kink Meme, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, This Is STUPID, all the characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the DR Kink Meme. Original prompt: "Every kink meme needs at least one fanfic where all the characters get stoned together. Yes, every single character."</p><p>Contains a number of stupid references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level High

Chihiro had heard the jokes they made about Hagakure.

"Blazin' it up, man?" "I bet your birthday is April 20th!" and "You look like someone who smokes marijuana."

He almost wanted to laugh. Everyone thought he was the one doing drugs. No one suspected that the Super High-School Level Programmer had been growing marijuana plants in the garden. It wasn't like he was an addict, he just needed a way to de-stress. It was hard being a Super High-School Level Student that was crossdressing as a means of avoiding bullies. It was hard being a Super High-School Level Student that was crossdressing as a means of avoiding bullies, and no one understood.

"It's stressful being Super High-School Level Student, period!" Chihiro looked up to see one of his underclassmen (?), Saionji Hiyoko, standing over him.

Fuck.

"I think you know what I want." She smirked at him. "Hand some of it over."

And that was how the Super High-School Level Programmer found himself smoking marijuana with the Super High-School Level Traditional Dancer. What a world the two of them lived in.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you, Fujisaki-senpai. This is some pretty good weed."  
"Why is Koizumi-san here?" Chihiro asked.

"I called her!" Saionji piped up.  
"And I followed her to see what the deal was." Kuwata added.  
"Mioda-san and I were practicing together when Kuwata-kun invited us to join them." Sayaka shrugged.  
"You're gonna be in a loooooot of trouble if you get caught, Maizono-senpai!" Ibuki giggled.

Chihiro tried to relax and enjoy his high, but it seemed that every time he turned his back, more people showed up. He knew that someone had been raiding his stash, but there was no way it could be _all_ of these people.

"No, hear me out." Sonia pat Togami on the shoulder. "What if all the victims of Genocider Syo were the _real_ Genocider Syo? All of them."  
"Holy shit." Togami looked as if his entire world had shattered.

"Hinata-kun, you should totally grow your hair out." Komaeda said firmly.  
"Yeah." Hinata answered lazily, not really listening.

"I'll admit that I was skeptical when you told me that this would help me relax, Asahina, but I can see that it was unfounded." Sakura took a puff of her joint before exhaling. "Feels good, man."  
"I told you!" Asahina chuckled.

"Junko, I've got the perfect idea for our mascot." Mukuro said excitedly. "It's a bunny that's pink on one side, and white on the other."  
"Nah, Mukuro, that's dumb. You're dumb." Junko waved her hand dismissively. "Bears are cooler. Let's make him white on one side and black on the other."  
"Oh, yeah." Mukuro nodded. "I can totally see it now.... holy shit, I can actually see it!"  
"Oh fuck! We have to do something!"  
"Worry not! I have just the thing!"

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real, or not?"  
"Yamada, that's the intro to Kingdom Hearts." Naegi said flatly.  
"Nice try." Celes snickered.

Chihiro started to panic. There were at least 30 people here now. Marijuana was doing little to break Nidai's tendency to yell. Fukawa was trying to take off her clothes. Shikiba was attempting to water Kamishiro, unaware that Kamishiro was not a plant, Tsumiki was laughing hysterically, Hanamura was trying to cook his chef's hat, Tanaka was attempting to give some to his hamsters, the blond boy that looked like a fat Togami kept mumbling about trying to eat the colors, Pekoyama kept looking in every direction, convinced that the cops were after her, and Madarai was doing unspeakable things with his tongue. Also, he was pretty sure he was seeing one of his programs talking to him as though he were her father. If it got too rowdy, the headmaster would end up finding out.

"WHAT ON EARTH-" Ishimaru yelled. "Are you doing drugs?"  
"I must say, this is quite the surprise." Kirigiri looked around, frowning when Souda waved his hat at her.

"Lighten up, senpai!" Owari giggled. "Hee hee! Lighten up. Blaze it up."

"You do realize that I'm a detective, right?" Kirigiri rolled her eyes. "As in, someone who investigates illegal activity?"  
"Aww, don't be such a square, Kyouko!" Someone lifted their hands up and formed the shape of a pentagon with their fingers.

Wait, when had the headmaster gotten there?

"... _Father_?" Kirigiri's jaw dropped.  
"I like to come up here and partake every now and then." The headmaster snickered.

Well, that answered the question of who had been smoking Chihiro's stash when he wasn't there.

With a resigned look on her face, Kirigiri began to roll a joint. Or attempted to. Naegi interrupted to help her out.

"Kirigiri-kun!" Ishimaru exclaimed incredulously. "You're not really going to-"  
"Dude... Is that a fucking bear trap?" Kuzuryuu pointed at Ishimaru's leg.

There was, indeed, a bear trap on Ishimaru's leg.

"Oops!" Mukuro giggled.  
"...That stuff had better be good." Ishimaru scowled as he reached for the joint Mondo had rolled for him after Mukuro removed the trap and bandaged his leg.  
"Don't worry about it, man." Matsuda slurred. "We're just chillin' man. We call each other man, man."

A few minutes later, Hagakure walked in to see what all of the commotion was. He stared at his high-as-a-kite classmates, underclassmen and headmaster and frowned.

"Y'all need Jesus." He said as he stormed out.


End file.
